Just Like the Others
by humor-misstep
Summary: once upon a time Canada was ignored or mistaken by everyone, until Prussia noticed him and changed their lives for good.But can Prussia get Canada to trust him?
1. the meeting: chapter 1

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya not me. T-T *sob*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

Prussia didn't really notice him at first , just like everyone else. He would question if the meeting was missing someone, just like everyone else. He would get a feeling that someone was watching him but when he'd turn around there would be no one there, just like everyone else. But he'd never actually acknowledge his presence, just like everyone else.

That was until the day that Gilbird decided to go off in his own.

It was at the end of a meeting and the yellow bird had suddenly flown away and out of the room. Gilbert had given chase of his little flying friend.

The bird streaked down the halls with Prussia following until Gilbird came to rest on top of something white.

The albino ex-nation came to a stop to inspect where his winged companion had landed. Looking at the whole picture Prussia saw that the white object was in fact a polar bear .

In a panic Gilbert was about the call the bird back from the predator but stopped when he noticed that the bear looked to be the size of a large stuffed animal and was floating in the air.

He started to think that it was one of England pranks with his so called magic ,but then he saw that pale arms holding the small bear up.

Following the arms to their owner Prussia was startled to see a young man holding the polar bear.

Gilbert couldn't understand how he had been standing there for 3 minutes and not have noticed a person right in front of him. But before he could evaluate his stupidity any further the young man spoke.

"Is this your bird?" Came the quiet and soothing question from the bear holder.

Gilbert was surprised to hear the boy talk. He sounded calm and he was quiet but he was the spitting image of America. He'd never heard the loud fool talk below a shout before. But the boy in front of him also had other differences from the obnoxious power nation. This person had a large curl in his hair where America had a small tuff sticking out, he was also missing the leather jacket that the blonde idiot nation was usually wearing.

So the albino nation had 2 options. 1, he could assume that the nation standing in front of him was America only opposite day form, or 2, he could ask and take the risk of coming off as totally unawesome.

Gilbert couldn't be unawesome so he went with choice one.

"Hey America! Of course the bird is mine, you see him every time there's a meeting and when we go out drinking. He's Gilbird, remember?" Prussia yelled at the other nation to hide his confusion.

The boy just sighed and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the overzealous albino.

"All those Big Mac's must be getting to your head . Me and Spain have been telling you to cut back! Hahahah." While the ex-nation continued to laugh, the other nation just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not America ,Prussia" The boy said at a louder volume to be heard over Gilberts laughing.

The statement made Prussia stop and stare at the boy. "You're not America?"

The boy responded with a shake of him head "Then who are you?"

The boy just sighed again " I'm Canada." when Prussia showed no sign of realization Canada continued "You know America's brother…Mathew…The second largest country in the world." having gotten no reply from the ex-nation, Canada was about to give up when his bear friend spoke up.

"The country that tops America on maps" the white bear piped up.

"Oh" Gilbert said as recognition finally set in. He easily ignored the talking bear, he was friends with England after all. "So you're Canada. Yeah ,now I remember you. You're Francis's son right?"

"That's me " Mathew said looking discouraged .

The depressed look made Gilbert feel guilty and that was unawesome so he decided to fix that.

"Why so glum little guy" Prussia said walking to the unnoticed blonde nation "Did France try to molest you? I wouldn't put it past him ,even on him own son."

"No it's not that, Papa had nothing to do with it specifically." the nation said looking down "It's just that everyone forgets me or they mistake me for America like you just did. My friends, my brother, and even my own Papa does it. It just get me down ,you know"

Prussia responded with out thinking. "Of course I don't know! I am the awesome Prussia and no one can forget or mistake this awesomeness."

Canada gave a small smile and looked Gilbert in the eyes for the first time and the albino nation felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

The blonde country had the most beautiful violet eyes Gilbert had ever seem, and his heart shaped face with it's sad and weary expression made his heart race.

Why was it that after spending all day in a room with this boy that Prussia had never noticed him. Canada may have been at other meetings as well and the thought that Prussia may have missed him there as well made the ex-nation livid with his own lack of awesomeness.

"I'm sorry Mathew I didn't mean to mistake you. I really should have recognized you by your polar bear" Gilbert said in a rush trying to cover up his mess up.

Mathew gave a bitter laugh "In 120 years I've never once been noticed as Canada from having Kumajano why should it start now." he sighed , in the loneliest way that made Prussia's heart ache. Mathew put Kumajirou down and took Gilbird off the bears head and held the feathered friends out the Prussia. "If he's your's take him. I want to go home and eat Pancakes to sooth my nonexistent ego."

After handing the bird to the albino the sad blond nation turned and left.

After that day Prussia never had any problems noticing the usually ignored country, unlike everyone else.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That was 24 years ago. Now a days Gilbert and Mathew are good friends with that night and early morning pancakes parties. Of course most of the other nations still don't see Mathew unless they want something. This usually led to Prussia getting mad at them and Canada dragging away the raving albino.

Their friendship stayed the same, much to the ex-nation annoyance. And so his annoyance grew to the point where he decided to do something about it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

Reviews please - if you want more you gotta tell me ! : D


	2. step 1: chapter 2

Authors note- What Prussia is now trying to do is get Canada's attention and make Mathew realize his feeling. That's what the steps refer to from now on.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing (sob) except for the plot (Yay!)

Prussia: She'd easy to please

MK: Hey!

Canada: Gilbert stop picking on her

MK: (Hugs Canada) Oh, Mattie you're so nice!

Prussia: Hey, get your hands off my boyfriend

MK: But you get him the whole story( whining)

Prussia: True, so true (leering at Canada)

Canada: Why MK ,why!

MK: You love me! Now on with the show!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

Prussia had grown weary of the situation. Canada was an amazing friend; kind, considerate plus made awesome pancakes with homemade maple syrup (yum!). But Gilbert wanted more.

He wanted to sleep in Mathew's bed when he slept over. He wanted to be hand feed by Mathew the pancakes that he made. He wanted to be Canada's boyfriends not just friend.

But the shy blonde showed no sign of wanting to further their relationship, much to the albinos annoyance,

Prussia really, really liked Mathew. He liked his shy smile, he like his considerate demeanor, and of course he loved his cooking. That's why when other country's would ignore or use Canada the Prussian would become livid. He hated how people seemed to so easily forget his Mathew.

But _he_ never forgot. He remembered every birthday ,every holiday ,every celebratory event that the Canadian partook in.

So why wasn't the blonde catching on to his hints. He was sure he was making himself fairly obvious., he would stay at Mathews house, he would eat Mathew's food, he would even play around with Mathew. So why wasn't the forgettable nation taking his hints!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Ding-dong.

"Wha..?" Mathew rubbed his eyes and tried to identify the sound he had heard.

Ding-Dong.

There it was again what could it be?

Ding-Dong!

"OH yeah!" Canada exclaimed having finally figured out that the sound was his door bell.

Ding-Dong !Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!

And judging from the ringing, the person was getting annoyed. Canada looked at the clock by his bed and groaned.

Who else would come to his door at 5 am(let alone at all) other than Prussia.

Don't miss understand. Mathew really liked Gilberts company and friendship, but that was the problem. They where just friends when Canada wanted to be more than friends.

But Canada didn't have the confidence to confess to the awesome obsessed country. He feared rejection and above all ruining one of the few friendship he had.

Ding-DONG!

"I'm coming, I'm coming" The blond yelled on his way down the stairs, fearing for the safety of his door bell.

At the door, the bell was still being pressed at an alarming rate.

"Prussia, for maple sake ,just wait for me to get to the door instead of abusing my door bell" Canada said as he opened the door for the albino.

On the porch stood a grinning Gilbert. "Oh, Mattie you know me so well to be able to tell that it was me even before opening the door!"

"Well I sort of knew it was you because no one else.." Mathew started but was interrupted.

By Prussia "You must have detected my awesomeness from behind the door! Hahahah!" The albino laughed, seeming very pleased with himself.

'Yes yes .I detected your awesome" Canada said, playing along; well used to the game. " But what are you doing here so early?"

"You know" Gilbert said still grinning.

" Let me guess.."

"Pancakes" They said at the same time.

The two froze and stared at each other until Prussia shook his head and resumed grinning " So you gonna make em' for me?"

Mathew sighed stepping back "You know I will, don't I always?"

"Yeah, I know. How can you refuse so much awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed strutting into the house and into the kitchen with Canada following, to resume their usual routine.

Prussia would hop up on a bar stool while Canada would go to the counter to get out the ingredients. Mathew would make the pancakes and serve them and then the two friends would eat together and talk. Eventually both getting tired from waking up so early and going to bed (in separate beds).

But Gilbert had decides to shake things up today.

So while the unsuspecting blonde nation was measuring out flour the ex-nation crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around Mathews waist, making the cook spill some flour.

"G-Gilbert? W-What are you doing!" The surprised country stuttered out.

"I wanted to help you cook Mattie. Wont you let me?" Prussia purred in Mathews ear. He felt the blonde shiver and felt a thrill run up his spine.

"S-Sure you can help. J-Just take this cup and measure out 4 cups of flour" Canada said holding the cup out to the albino.

Instead of taking the cup out of Mathews hand Gilbert put his hand over the others and they measured the flour out together.

Mathews mind was racing and his breath was coming quick. He realized that if he didn't escape soon he would make a fool of himself by either fainting or shouting out his feelings.

"Ah, Prussia?' Canada eased from the albinos grasp and pulled a cooking book from a shelf. He flipped to a page and held it out to Gilbert "H-here's the recipe for the pancakes, J-Just follow the directions and you'll be fine. I-I… I'm gonna go get dressed" The blonde fumbled out an excuse, using his PJ's as a get away card and ran from the room with a tomato red face ( Sorry Romano =-=).

The room was silent as Prussia watched Mathew race from the room. As soon as the highly embarrassed nation was far enough away Gilbert burst into laughter.

"Oh, man. I wasn't expecting that! Hahahah!" The albino wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to calm down.

He looked at the recipe then at the ingredients and frowned. He hated cooking that's why he always left it to Mathew.

With a sigh me started measuring and let out a small chuckle.

It may not have gone as he expected but at least know he knew how he really effected Mathew. On a personal level, not as a friend. If the running and red face where any sign, Prussia would say he had a pretty high physical impact and a not to shabby emotional one too. Excellent…I mean awesome! Step 1 complete!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

To get your crush to notice you:

Step 1- find out her/his reaction (feelings) towards you (emotional and physical). They'll never notice you if they don't consider you as a boy/girlfriend in the first place.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

Please review!If you want more you gotta tell me !Plus they make me happy! : D (Thanks for the reviews already!)

Gilbert: I got to hug Mattie! Yay!

Mathew: MK that's all he'll do right?

*Evil grins from MK and Gilbert*

Mathew: Right? (tears)

MK: Sure Mattie what ever makes you feel better (chuckles with Gilbert)

Mathew: NOOOOO!

MK: See you soon!


	3. step 2: chapter 3

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own Hetalia it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya not me! *T-T*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

Prussia: Hehe! I got to hold Canada.

MK: You do realize that he ran away.

Canada: I-I…I didn't R-Run away.

Prussia: Yes because your stuttering is so convincing.

(Canada is tears)

MK: Prussia play nice. Please.

Prussia: But MK! I was only teasing him.

MK: At least leave him alone during the opening, you have him during the story.

Canada: I'm getting a bad feeling. _*

MK: It's all good, now moving on. : 3

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

It was still tense. Even thought the kitchen scene had happened a week ago the blonde would still become stiff when Prussia was around. The ex-nation knew that even thought he was making progress, according to the step to get your crush to notice you, he still felt as if he had taken 1 step forward and 2 steps back.

Canada on the other hand, thought that their relationship was moving too fast. The shy blonde wasn't use to close contact, making him extremely uncomfortable around Gilbert now. Though, the truth be told Mathew hated how he couldn't be natural around the albino anymore. He missed those easy times.

So as it stood both countries where in unpleasant situations.

'Time for change' Gilbert said. He entered Mathew's living room after finishing the stack of pancakes that the shy nation had made him. Canada was sitting his favorite armchair reading a book. The ex-nation walked up to the meek blonde and stood directly in front of his, demanding his attention.

When Mathew looked up he saw a very determined Prussia standing in front of him. "Gil is there something wrong. Did you run out of maple syrup?" Canada asked naively.

The scarlet eyed man took a deep breath before he began. "Mathew will you let me stay here for a week" he finished in a rush.

The often-forgotten country stared at Gilbert ,taken aback. He didn't really know how to respond to that. The two had had sleep over's before but they'd never had a week long sleep over.

"Um, what-what brought this on Gilbert. Did Germany kick you out or something?" Canada asked innocently. As he watched the shy blonde could have sworn he saw a light blush form on Prussia's cheeks. But that wasn't possible, the albino was to 'awesome' to blush.

"West would never kick me out. He knows that I'd beat him up if he did." The albino said with (a disturbing) confidence.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK (at the Germany house hold)

Germany shivered, and of course his companion Italy caught on.

"Ve~ Germany are you okay?"

Germany turned to his comrade and shook his head " I just felt like I received a death threat"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK ( at Canada's house)

"So if Germany didn't kick you out. why do you need to stay here for a week?" Canada asked ,putting his book aside.

"Well…its just that. Um I" _Oh man I should have thought of an excuse before I asked him. _"I want to make west mad. He's been ignoring me lately. So I want to let him know what it really feels like to be with out the awesome me." Prussia finished ,lying through his teeth.

Mathew didn't really know how to take that and he had learned from past experience to just go along with what ever the white-haired man said. "Okay, Gilbert. If that's what you want, then you can stay for a week but, at least call Germany to try and patch up your argument."

Prussia sweat dropped. _This could cause some serious misunderstandings. _"Alright. I'll call West tonight before bed."

The ever innocent Canada took the situation at face value and let it go with a simple 'Good".

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^That night^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

While the host was upstairs making a bed for Gilbert ,the albino made the promised call to his brother. But instead of apologizing he just told Germany that he'd be gone for a week.

But as the call was ending a certain shy blonde came down the stairs . In a panic Prussia yelled at Germany.

"Fine West if you want me gone then I'm gone! You'll regret this! Goodbye!" With that red eyed nation slammed the phone back into its base ,leaving a very confused Germany on the other end listening to the dial tone.

"Oh, Gil. I guess the make-up phone call didn't work out " Canada said sympathetically.

The ex-nation flinched at the blondes unsuspecting acceptance of his lie. He hated lying to Mattie but it was for a greater cause. "Yeah, West just doesn't appreciate me anymore" Prussia admitted with a dejected sigh. When he peeked up he saw Mathew looking at him with understanding and pity in his eyes. That was what he wanted so Gilbert milked it a little more. "Oh, I feel like my heart is breaking. To think that the boy I raised out of my own kindness and love, grew up to such a cruel man. It makes my awesome heart hurt."

"Gil, I'm so sorry." Canada whispered with a sad sigh.

With a giggle in his head the albino put the final touch on his show. " You know Mattie I could use a lot of comfort right now. Do you think I could sleep with you tonight?" Prussia asked putting on what he considered his puppy dog eyes.

To the forgettable country it looked like his awesome-obsessed friend had gotten something in his eye. But knowing all to well how emotionally draining a fight with a sibling could be ( courtesy of America) Canada decided that it would be okay for one night. After informing Gilbert of his decision they both headed up stairs.

Prussia was bursting with excitement while Mathew on the other hand was getting more and more stressed about his first time sharing a bed with some one in a long time. The time he'd even sleep in the same room with some one when he'd shared a room with America.

In his room when raced to the bathroom to calm him speeding heart. He was starting to second guess his decision to let Prussia share his bed. But he didn't know why he was reacting like this. Gilbert was just his friends, one of his very few friends. He didn't need to feel so nervous around a good friends, right? Right? _Oh no. I feel a panic attack coming on. _Just as he as about to start hyperventilating he herd a knock on the door.

"Mathew?" Gilbert called from beyond the door " Are you okay?"

After a few deep breaths Canada answered in a shaky voice "yeah I'm fine"

"Good, because I'm ready for bed. Come on out!" came the happy rely from the albino.

A while later the meek blonde opened the door only to be immediately pulled across his now dark room and to his big queen sized bed by Prussia. The two friends tumbled onto the bed, tripped by a pair of sneakers conveniently placed by a particular crimson eyes country. The two lay breathing heavily until Mathew broke away with a red face and a cute squeak. Gilbert chuckled and stared at the back of the shy blonde's back with a smirk on his face. He eased closer to Canada and wrapped his arms around the violet eyed boys waist. He felt the blonde tense and rubbed his cheek against the Canadians back, trying to sooth him. Eventually Mattie did calm down . His breathing evened and after some time Prussia knew that his friend had fallen asleep.

In the dark you could see the huge grin of the ex-nation . His plan had worked and even thought he despised lying to Mathew it had gotten him into his bed!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

To get your crush to notice you:

Step 2-Spend more time with him/her and make the person aware of their feelings

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

Canada: I can't believe that you made me have a near panic attack… over Prussia.

MK: Common Mattie .It's all in the name of the story.

Canada: Yeah but…

Prussia: It's all good Mattie. At least you got to fall asleep in a bed with awesome me.

Germany: I have a complaint.

MK: What are you doing here?

Germany: You put me in the story ,so I'm allowed to be here. And speaking of me in the story. WHY WAS I THRETENED BY EAST!

MK: Woe ,woe calm down! Don't make me sick Italy on you.

Germany: You wouldn't.

MK: try me.

(Germany retreats to a emo corner)

Canada and Prussia :Wow

MK: What! Its not like Italy would hurt him. He'd just hug Germany and embarrass him with PDA.

Canada: I see

Prussia: MK will I get to do more to Canada next chapter?

Canada: Please no.

MK: We'll see.

(Canada joins Germany in emo corner)

MK: See you next time.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

Please review! It keeps me from joining Canada and Germany in the emo corner. : 3


	4. step 3: chapter 4

Disclaimer: I-I do not own Hetalia….(weeping).

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

Canada: There ,there MK. It's okay that you don't own Hetalia. We know that you love us.

MK: That get harder and harder to do.

Prussia: Oh, common. Get on with the writing I want to…uh, get closer to Prussia. Yeah that's it closer.

Canada: …

MK: I think we're gonna have to start muzzling him during these talks.

Canada: Agreed.

Prussia: Hey!

MK and Canada: Please enjoy! : D

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

A week. Prussia had a week to get Canada or he'd just give up. Or at least that's what he promised himself. He had a week alone with the shy country anyway, thanks to some convenient lying. So he might as well use it.

Gilbert had been there for a day already so he had 4 days left. With only that small amount of time he decided that he'd better put his next step into action.

Mathew was currently outside hanging sheet, he liked to that when the weather was nice. So that's where the albino headed.

Sure enough there was the every cute Canadian hanging sheets and humming to himself. The ex-nation crept up behind the meek blonde and waited for when he was the least suspecting.

Poor, naive Mathew having no idea what was happening behind him was thinking about why he was so happy to have had Prussia sleeping in his bed.

It must have been because it was the first time that had happened_. Yeah that must be it. Right? He thought of his awesome-obsessed friends as just that, a friend. He couldn't really…li-lik_

The Canadians train of thought was interrupted when he was lifted into the air. He let out a yelp of surprise as his legs wiggled helplessly in empty space.

"It's good thing that your little, or this would be a lot harder." a mischievous voice said behind the boy.

Mathew let out a sigh of relief. "Gilbert ,you scared me. Let me down." he said in exasperation. The meek nation tried to pry the albinos hands off his waist so he could be let down.

But the Prussians hands held tight on their hold, leaving a helpless Canada in the air. "No, I think I'll keep you up there" the captor said calmly.

The captive on the other hand was getting nervous. "Common Gil" the blonde said tugging harder on the hand at his waist. "let me go, this isn't funny".

"Oh contraire my little shy friend, this is very funny. And because it is I wont let you go until you answer a few questions." It was obvious to Mathew that the crimson eyed nation was having fun.

"Alright, I'll answer your questions on the one condition that you never speak French again, it makes me think of France and gives me goose bumps." The blond said in defeat.

"Hehe, Cool" Prussia chuckled, pleased with having his way. "Okay lets start with a simple question: What are you doing to night?"

Canada paused very confused "Um, Gil. What does that have to do anything?"

"Ah! No questions from you, I'm asking you. Now just answer it."

The meek nation tried to squirm out of the ex-nations hold again but was held fast. _Might as well get this over with._ "I have no plans to night except eating dinner, watching some T.V. and then going to sleep."

"Hm, I see. Kay' question 2: Would you go to dinner with me?"

"…..O-Okay."

Gilbert had to hold back a laugh. He could see the forgettable-nations blush on his ears, he was bright red. "Then question 3 :Would you go out with me?"

Canada hesitated "Um…Gil…I. Sure"

"Yes!" The albino shouted. He dropped the blushing blond and when he turned around Mathew was greeted by the sight of Prussia jumping around the yard with the sun streaming down, looking like a innocent teenager that just had his greatest wish granted. The picture that the white-haired country made caused Canada's heart to skip a beat . He had to turn away before he was caught staring.

'Mattie!" Gilbert called. Mathew turned toward him. " I'll be back at 4:30. Be ready for our date then. See ya!" With that the albino walked away leaving a stunned blonde questioning what he had just done.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

He had just agreed to go on a real date with his friends. That's what he had done, Canada realized as he was waiting for Prussia to pick him up at 4:30.

It was 4:21 right now, the violet eyed country was deck out in his best outfit of white skinny jeans and a tight white and purple designed shirt, completed with a white jean jacket. What was he doing getting all dressed up for a date with another guy, a guy that was Gilbert at that. But his biggest concern is that he didn't regret having agreed to go out with his friend. He'd just have to act normal and be the ex-nations friend.

Or so he thought until he opened the door to a awesome-obsessed albino that was holding a single red rose and dressed in black jeans, a tight white shirt and a black leather jacket. The older man looked excited and happily thrust the rose in Mathew's face.

"Common Mattie lets go. I have the perfect date planed." The Prussian started leading the stunned blonde to the car. "First we'll go to the park for a picnic dinner of chicken salad sandwiches and chocolate covered strawberries. Then we'll go to the river to watch the sunset and skip rocks" He babbled on as they got in the car and drove off.

The date went exactly as Gilbert has described. It was a surprise to Canada and a pleasure to Prussia ,that the two where able to stay out for three hours without a fight or a raised voice. They sat closer than they normally did and leaned towards each other as they talked. To people passing by they looked like a couple. To those that mistook the blonde for a girl even said as much out loud. Thankfully the meek nation didn't hear them but the albino nation did and it gave his a warm feeling in his chest that made him want to hug Mattie.

Later by the river the two sat side by side with their hips touching. Canada was blushed with the embarrassment and slight happiness that made his heart flutter. The crimson eyed man had a huge grin on his face caused by the Canadians cute blush and his joy in the date.

"Gilbert?" Mathew eventually asked.

"Yeah?" the ex-nation answer.

"Um…Why did you ask me out today?"

There was a pause and then Prussia answered "because I really… I really do l-li-lik…like spending time with you"

"Oh"

While the shy blonde easily accepted this answer the white haired country was berating himself for being such a coward. _He knew his feelings, he had no questions. It's not like Mattie was refuse his awesome self. So why did he falter?_

He must know that it wasn't the time subconsciously. That was the only explanation he had. So he decided to let it do for now.

When the time came that the beautiful sun a sunk beyond the horizon the two went back to the car and headed home. With the forgettable nation staring out the window and the albino staring at the forgettable nation.

At the house Prussia paused at the steps. Canada who had just finished unlocking the door turned to look at his friend.

"Gil? Is there something wrong?" The blonde asked in concern.

Gilbert stared at Mathew for some time until a determined look came into his eyes. He walked up the stepped and backed the meek country up against the door.

"Mattie, we need to end this date right" the ex-nation spoke seriously.

"Right?" The other squeaked out.

"yes"

"And ho-how do we do that?" the Canadian stuttered out.

"Like this" The red eyed man bent down to the violet eyed mans hight and paused a moment before slanting his lips across the others.

The world was silent for a moment ,then a quiet moan could be heard from the couple.

It came from Mathew and if we could enter his brain at the moment we would find a big mess or emotions and sensations that the inexperienced nation couldn't process. He felt Prussia run the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip, requesting access, which Canada had no to choice to obey.

Their lips and tongues dances what Gilbert would later call 'a tango' of passion'. Their arms wrapped around each other with the blondes legs shaking and the white head dominating.

After many minutes that felt like hours to the two they both pulled away. Mattie had to cling to the other to keep from falling down.

With a pleased chuckle the albino eased the Canadian away from him and opened the door.

"Why don't you go inside Mattie?" Prussia subjected.

"Okay" came the dreamy response of the meek nation. When he was about to close the door a thought struck him and the door was whipped open to a surprised Gilbert. "Where are you sleeping?" he questioned.

In response he got a smirk "On a date the guy doesn't usually sleep over the girl house, so I'll stay at a hotel for the night. Good night Mattie!" the Prussian called, with that he walk to his car, got in and drove away. Leaving a flustered and surprisingly pleased Canadian standing in the door way.

Awsome! No Awsome times two! Gilbert thought to himself. The third step had worked like a charm.

And he'd kissed Mattie.

This plan so rocked.!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

To get your crush to notice you:

Step 3-Go out with that person. Casually call it a date, this will confuses the person and make them question their feelings deeply.( It is optional to tell the person your feelings at this point but take into account the other persons feelings also feel free to try and kiss them).

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

MK: And done

(Canada in shock)

Prussia: I kissed him!

(Canada still in shock)

MK: don't get ahead of yourself. You still have many steps to go.

Prussia: Yeah I know….Is he okay?

(gestured to Canada, who is still in shock)

MK: He's fine he'll snap out of it by the next chapter.

Prussia: what ever you say.

MK: Gez ,he's dramatic. Last chapter the corner of woe and now long term shock. What a drama queen.

Prussia: But he's my drama queen. (raises eyebrows evilly)

MK:…That's it we're getting a muzzle.

(Canada still in shock)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

Please review or Canada may never come out of his long term shock. NOOOOOO! ToT

Thanks


	5. last step 4: chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story line…admitting this is making me extremely depressed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

Canada: what do you have to say for yourself?

(Prussia and Canada glairs at MK)

MK: I'm..I'm so sorry! *sob*

Prussia: because you missed last weeks deadline I didn't get to harass…um, I mean hang out with Mattie.

Canada: Gilbert ,just leave.

Prussia: But…

Canada: Just go

(Prussia leave, sad)

MK: Harsh.

Canada: Not talking just typing.

MK: okay ,okay

Canada: enjoy the story. Late as it may be (glares at MK)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

"_On a date the guy doesn't usually sleep over the girl house, so I'll stay at a hotel for the night. Good night Mattie!" the Prussian called, with that he walk to his car, got in and drove away. Leaving a flustered and surprisingly pleased Canadian standing in the door way._

Prussia sat up straight in bed and realized he'd made a really big miscalculation. If he was in a hotel then he couldn't wake up his amazingly awesome boyfriend in the morning. A glance at the clock on the hotel's nightstand told Gilbert that it was 2:00 in the morning. He knew that Canada didn't usually get up until 6:00 to 7:00 so that gave the albino at least 4 hours.

He quickly packed up his things and ran down to the lobby to check out. When he got into his car he got out his cell phone and commenced the 4th step of the operation. He hadn't called the number in a long time but when the voice on the other end answered Prussia's confidence grew.

" Hey France. Can you do me a favor?" the ex-nation asked with a smirk.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^later that night^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

Canada sat down at his kitchen table with a sigh and rested his head on the table. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He'd been reliving the um…awesome ,in the words of Prussia, kiss all through the night. Mathew knew he had feeling for the albino but he had no idea that his feeling where reciprocated. However, after last night there was no doubt in the blonde's mind now.

But with this new relationship with his friends the shy nation didn't know how to take the next step. Admitting his feelings.

Before the forgettable country could sink further into his wallowing of indecision some one rang his door bell. Canada expected that the bell would continue to be rung like Prussia usually did. But it was rung once and then it stopped. He got up and headed towards the door.

Mathew only knew two people who would visit him and knock normally. One would be Germany when he came looking for Prussia. The other person was…

The continuation to his sentence was said for him when he opened the door to England and France.

"Hello Mathew." Arthur said with a small smile. France came up behind the Britain and put his arms around the Brits waist.

"Bonjour Mathieu" The grinning Frenchman said resting his chin contently on his partner of over 500 years shoulder.

Canada smiled and went to hug his parents. "Hello Papa, Dad. How have you two been?"

"We've been fine. What about you thought" Arthur asked in concern "What did you call us here for, is something wrong?"

The meek blonde stared at them , very confused. " What… what are you talking about?"

" I called them." a voice call from behind France and England. They all turned to see Prussia walking up the side walk laden with boxes and bags.

"What?" England questioned. He turned to France " You said that Mathew had called and had asked us to come over. You said nothing about Prussia calling."

"Well" Frances at least had the smarts to look ashamed " I.. you see… the thing is that."

"I asked him not to" Gilbert explained stepping onto the front steps and entered the house, brushing past Mattie in the process.

"You asked them to come?" the shy nation asked following him into the house, waving for his parents to fallow. "What gives you the right to ask them to come!" The now not so shy nation said rushing after the albino while Britain and France stood in the door way watching the odd scene unfold.

The two parental countries watched Mathew go up to Gilbert who was setting all his cargo on the kitchen table.

"Gilbert! I am talking to you. What gives you the right to call my parents over in my name." Canada said in a rage.

Prussia turned around to be meet by a sight he'd never seen before. The usually meek Canadian was directly behind him, looking him dead in the eyes, with rage and annoyance dancing lividly in his expression.

"Um Canada you see I.."

Before he could finish he was interrupted by the unusually confident Mathew again. "I don't want to hear excuses Gil. I want a VERY good reason why you dragged my parents over the Atlantic Ocean just for your own need!"

"Mathew, It wasn't really that much of a hassle. You know we have a private jet at our disposal and we do love to see you" England injected in a light voice trying to lighted the situation.

"Dad! I really appreciate you trying to help ,but right now it would really help if you and Papa would go into the living room and let us fix this ourselves" Canada said in a cold and confident voice.

The room was frozen for a moment as the other processed the fact that Mathew , Mathew William's ,The Canadian country that almost everyone forgot and didn't see. This was the person that stood before them right now ,voice raise, eyes flaming ,standing toe to toe with a nation that had killed millions, boyfriend or not.

"Mat…Mathew I-I just wanted your parents here fo-for when I- I-I ask you to ma-marry me" Prussia, the awesome Prussia stuttered out, just another anomaly that day

"Well…I think your Dad and I will wait in the living room like you suggested" France said pushing Britain from the room.

Once they where gone the room returned to silence. The two newly established boyfriends and possible fiancés standing staring at each other.

"You ,you want to marry me?" Canada asked ,starting to stutter again, reverting back to his normal self.

"Yeah." Gilbert said taking that one step that brought Mathews and his chest together.

"But…Why me? I mean we've known each other for so long and I only just let us become a couple. I'm the complete opposite of you. I'm shy, nearing the invisible. I hate to be in a crowd. I'm just not awesome." The once again meek nation finished in a small voice.

"Oh, Mattie" Prussia said taking the now depressed country in his arms. "You are awesome, but in your own way. And as for us being complete opposites, I think that's a good thing. You tone down my, what other call, annoyingness. I'm learning to be quieter so I can hear your sweet voice and to slow down so I can see your cute face. You are bettering me Mathew William's ,and so I can keep bettering myself I have one question for you. Will you marry me?" the ex-nation finished looking deep into Canada's eyes.

The silence that followed seemed to crush the albino nations heart. If the violet eyed country turned him down now he'd probably cease to exist. He may have lived past his home land being dissolved but being with out the love of his life would be his breaking point. _So please say yes. Please, please, please. Please, pl.._

His mental tirade was stopped when Mathew covered his mouth with his hand.

"You're thinking to loud for me to answer." Canada said with a slight smirk on his face.

Gilbert took the hand off his mouth then said " So, what is your answer?"

"Yes"

The albino and blonde kissed ,and kissed, and kissed. Only to be interrupted by clapping by the door.

England and France stood by the door watching the scene unfold with slight smiles on their faces.

"I am glade that you invited us over for this occasion, mon ami" France said.

"You knew about this!" Britain asked in anger.

"Yes I did. And on that note mi amore and I will be leaving you two love bird alone" The Frenchman and the Brit said goodbye.

The fiancés waited until they heard the door close before they turned to each other.

"Are you going to say it or shall I?" Canada asked .

"The awesome first." The e-nation said "Mathew William's I love you."

The blonde smiled "I love you too, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

The crimson eye country smirked and said" Go step 4"

"What?"

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK_

To get your crush to notice you:

Step 4- At this point your crush has either realized they like you or they don't. So go to the next step and meet their parents to show them how serious you are. (P.S.- If you have realized your crush is more than a crush , and is in fact love. If by some fate they love you too, then at this point ,with the family present you have the option to propose to you love.) Good luck to all. (P.P.S.- If you chose to propose at this point you have no need to follow these instructions further. In which case ,see ya)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

MK: there, does that make up for missing last week?

Canada: Close. But you could do better.

Prussia: (pokes head in doorway) Yeah, is this really the last chapter! Say it's not so!

Canada: ( Throws shoe at Prussia) get lost.

Prussia: But I'm your fiancé!

MK and Canada: That's only in the story!

Prussia: Fine (Prussia leaves)

MK: Any way. What if I write a one-shot of how France persuaded England to come to your house?

Canada: But wouldn't he come any way?

MK: Kind of.

Canada: … Explain.

MK: In the one-shot.

MK and Canada: Hope you liked it.

Prussia: I know I did ( eyebrow wiggle)

MK and Canada: Prussia!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^MK

If you liked it let me know. Also if you want the one-shot let me know ,because as we all know, even if we try to deny it Canada in not a real person and therefore cannot persuade me to write a one-shot of England/France. So please review!

BTW I am SO, SO, SO ,SO sorry for missing my deadline last week. I am ashamed (weeping )

Thanks 4 reading^v^


End file.
